Silver Roses
by foxylady101
Summary: Kagome and Sango are bestfriends that live together cuse their parents died in a car accident, they transfer to a new school and there they will meet the guys of thier dreams.
1. Default Chapter

(Summery: Kagome and Sango are the best of friends who live together because their parents died in a car accident. Now Sango and Kagome have transferred to a new school where they will meet some weird but loving people. But during the school year Kagome is terrorized by a boy at school. Who will stand up for her and will her fall for her? Pairings IK SM KiKou) Rated R for future Violence and sexual content. Viewer is advised.

**Chapter1: First day at school**

The morning came fast as Kagome's alarm clock went off at 5:30 a.m. She rolled over and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she came out she saw that her best friend was still asleep. "Sango get up it's the first day of school!" Kagome said. "5 More minutes!" Sango said rolling over and covering her head with a pillow. "Get up before we're late!" Kagome said pulling the sheets off Sango who was trying to reach for them. Sango finally got up, she shuffled into the bathroom where she dressed and put on her make up then came out to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Good morning Kagome." Sango said sleepily. "Good morning Sango." Said Kagome who was now drinking an espresso.

Sango then took a piece of toast and ate it. Kagome did the same. Then Sango broke the silence between them. "I swear it's to fucking early for school. What do you think?" Sango said a little annoyed she had to get up at 5:30 a.m. "Yes I agree, I mean who wants to get up and walk to school, even though we have cars why waist the gas." Kagome said. "At least we'll only have one year after this." Sango said with hope in her voice. "Yeah." Kagome said with relief. Kagome then looked at her watch and saw that it was now 6:15 a.m. "Ok Sango lets get ready to go." Kagome said getting up from the table. She nodded and did the same then they left. As they were walking down the street they were talking. "Do you think I'll get a boyfriend here?" She asked. "I don't know? Do you suppose that I might get one?" Kagome asked curious of the answer. "Are you kidding me? Every place we go to guys can't stop gawking at you." Sango practically screamed. "I can't help it!" Kagome screamed back.

It was really cold out and they were wearing warm coats, gloves, and a scarf. As they were walking they noticed two guys following them. "Hey Sango don't turn around but there are two guys following us." Kagome whispered to Sango. "Really?" She whispered back.

While they were talking about the guys they didn't see the patch of ice up ahead of them and as soon as they stepped on it they both slipped. They awaited for the impact but it never came. Kagome opened her eyes to look into these beautiful golden ones. She also saw that he had long silver hair and cute dog ears on the tops of his head.

When Sango opened hers she saw a young man dressed in a black jacket with purple gloves. "Thank you." We both said in a whisper trying to hide our blush. "Not a problem, are you guys ok?" They both said. "Yes we're fine." We said. Then the guy in the purple gloves spoke first. "My name is Miroku and you are?" He asked in an interested tone. "My name is Sang and this is my best friend Kagome." She said pushing Kagome in front of the other guy. Then the other man spoke. "Names Inuyasha." He said coolly. Then Kagome started thinking to herself, " OMFG he's drop dead sexy!" He was also thinking to himself, "Holy shit she's hot. Better then any girls here especially Kikiyo!"

They both caught each other staring and quickly turned to hide their blush. After that they started talking again. "So where do you girls live?" Asked Miroku. "We live 6 blocks down there." Sango said pointing behind them, but stopped when she felt something rubbing her ass. "PERVERT!!" She yelled. She then slapped him and turned in anger. Miroku got up with a red hand print on his face. "Miroku will you ever learn?" Inuyasha said shacking his head. " Nope" He said smiling. Then Inuyasha turned to Kagome. " So what grade are you in?" He asked trying to start another conversation. "I am in 11th you?" She asked. "Same." He said smiling. Then Miroku stepped in. "Are you girls new here? I don't think I've seen you two beautiful girls around here?" Miroku said. "Yes we just moved here about a week ago." Kagome said a little embarrassed. "You mean you two live together?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Yes." Sango said smiling. "Where are your parents?" Miroku asked with a curious tone.

We both looked at each other then looked away. "Our parents died in a car accident 2 years ago." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Oh I'm so sorry." Miroku said regretting asking. "It's ok. Shall we keep walking?" She said changing the subject. "Sure." So Miroku and Sango were walking in front of Inuyasha and I. "So when's your birthday?" He asked. "June 15th you?" She asked. "Me too, what year?" He said surprised "87." She said with a smile. "Same. Where did you and Sango come from?" He asked. "Kushu." She said with a small laugh.

As they were walking Sango smacked Miroku again. He then walked up to me. "Lady Kagome may I ask you a question?" He said taking her hand in his. "Um… Sure." She said oddly. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked with hopefulness in his voice.

She practically fell over when he asked her that. Inuyasha let out a low growl. "You pervert! Leave her alone." He growled at him. "Um… Sorry I don't think so." She said with a huge sweat drop on the back of her head. With that he turned from us and walked back over to Sango. "Sorry about that, he's the biggest perve in town." He said rubbing the back of his head. "It's ok." Kagome said as they kept walking. They finally got to school at about 7:00 a.m. "Would you like me to come to the office with you?" Inuyasha asked throwing in a smile. "If you want." Kagome said trying to hide her blush. Then Kagome thought to herself, "OMG I think I'm falling for him!" At that moment he was thinking too, "Man what am I doing? Am I falling for her?" He then smiled at her. They then looked around and didn't see Miroku or Sango. "Where did those two get off to?" She asked shrugging her shoulders. "They already went to get her schedule." He said walking up behind her. "Oh." She said. They then continued to walk into the office.


	2. In your loving arms

**Chapter2: In your loving arms**

When they entered the office Kagome saw a young man sitting on a bench with a bloody lip. She then thought to herself, "On my happened to him?" Then Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome glaring at the young man. "Don't talk to him." Inuyasha said still glaring at the man. Kagome looked up at him with a curious look. "Why?" She asked. "Because he's the biggest bad ass. Just watch your back around him." He said. Kagome nodded. Then the young man noticed them standing there. "Well hello there sweetheart. What's your name?" Said the young man with an evil smile. That was when Inuyasha stepped in. "That's none of your business wolf pup." Inuyasha snarled. "I wasn't asking you mutt face." He growled back.

Before he could say anything else he was called into the principles office. "Inuyasha I don't like him." Kagome said with a weird feeling in her stomach. "I know lets get your schedule." He said trying to cheer her up. She nodded and they got her schedule, then Inuyasha looked at it. "You have all the same classes as me." He said with a small smile. Then he thought to himself, "This is good now I can get to know her and maybe ask her to the school dance in about a month." He smiled and shook his head. When he turned to look at Kagome she blushed and turned to hide it. "Why are you blushing? You look better when you look at me don't hide such a beautiful face." He said still looking at her. She continued to blush a deeper red. "If I didn't know any better I would say you are hitting on me." She said trying to regain her composure. Inuyasha looked at her and blushed. "Uh…. Maybe." He said trying to cover it up. "It's ok, I don't mind." She said. "Then would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" He asked still blushing. Kagome looked at him and smiled, she couldn't have been happier that the hottest guy in school just asked her on a date. "I would love to go; it's better then staying at home with Sango." Kagome said. "Great I'll pick you up at around 7 then." He said now that his blush was finally gone.

Just as they were starting to walk to their first period class they ran into Miroku and Sango. "Oh hey you guys, where have you been?" Kagome asked eyeing them both. "We were walking!" Sango said quickly and blushing at the same time. "Right." Kagome said. "Kagome I won't be home until later so go ahead and cook what ever and I will eat it when I get home." Sango said with a smile. "Why's that?" Kagome asked a little curious now. "Miroku asked me to go to the movies and dinner with him tonight." Sango's blush became even deeper. "Oh, well I won't be home either so take your key just incase I'm not home." Kagome said now playing with her hair. Now Sango's expression became curious. "Where are you going?" She asked. Then Inuyasha stepped in. "Because we are going to dinner and a movie as well." He said putting an arm on Kagome. She blushed at this but didn't mind.

Just then the bell rang and they all went to their first period classes. And through the whole day Kagome and Sango had to be introduced to every class. Then finally it was time to go home. "OMG I swear if I have to hear my name being introduced again I will scream." Kagome said annoyed. Inuyasha laughed at her frustration. "It's alright we'll have a better time tonight." He said making her smile. He liked it when Kagome gave him a smile; it made him want to melt. "Do you have a car?" Asked Kagome out of the blue. Inuyasha looked at her. "Yes I do, do you?" He asked. "Yes, say would you rather go to a club tonight?" She asked. "I don't know. I would think that would be a place I take my girl friend." He said not realizing at the way he said the sentence. Kagome stopped and looked at him. "You have a girlfriend?" She asked kind of sad. Then Inuyasha realized what he had said and quickly rephrased the sentence. "No I don't have a girlfriend all I was saying is that would be a place I would take my girlfriend." He said waving his hands in the air. "Oh, ok." She said.

Inuyasha walked Kagome home, when they got up to her door she stopped. "Here I want you to have this." She said handing him a piece of paper. He looked at her then opened it up to see a number printed on it. "What's this?" He said with a smile. "It's my number dummy." She said playfully. Kagome knew she was flirting and she loved it. He could tell also and he thought it was cute. As they were caught in their moment they heard someone call Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha baby! There you are, I have been looking for you every where." Said an annoying voice. Kagome saw him wince at the voice. When the young woman got to where they where she saw Inuyasha with Kagome. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my Inuyasha?!" The girl screamed at Kagome. Kagome then leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear. "I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?" Then he leaned back over to her. "I don't, she has this really big crush, like I have on you." With that Kagome blushed, she then got an idea. "Hey pretend you're going out with me." She smiled, he smiled back and nodded.

"Kikiyo this is Kagome my girlfriend, I don't like you and don't ever want to go out with you. So if you please my girlfriend and I are going." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice. Then Kikiyo stepped back and took a good look at Kagome. Then with out warning she slapped Kagome across the face. This caused Inuyasha to jump in front of Kagome and push Kikiyo away from Kagome. "Don't you ever touch my girl like that again if you value your life." He snarled. Kagome thought he was putting on a pretty good act, but was still surprised by the smack.

Kikiyo took one last look before leaving. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome who was holding her face in shock still. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked concern. "Yeah." She said. Then Inuyasha saw a little blood from Kikiyo's nails dripping down Kagome's face. "Come on lets go inside and I'll clean that blood for you." He said concerned still in his voice. Kagome nodded and they both went inside the small apartment. Kagome sat on the couch and Inuyasha went into the kitchen and found a cloth and wet it. Then he brought it back to Kagome, whose face had a big hand print with cuts on it. He lifted the cloth and lightly damped it on Kagome's face.

"Thank you. I really wasn't expecting that. You put on a really good act." Kagome said with a slight smile. "Who said it was act." Inuyasha said surprising Kagome. "What? You mean what you said is true?" Kagome asked hoping it was true. Even though it was her first day she practically fell in love with Inuyasha when she first met him. "Yes every word, Kagome I know it's only your first day here but I feel like I've known you for a long time. I want you to be my girl friend." Inuyasha said still wiping Kagome's face. Kagome was surprised and looked at Inuyasha and knew that every word was true. "I feel the same way; there is something about you that I feel that I just need." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to kiss Kagome. There lips were almost touching when Sango and Miroku burst through the doors. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly turned there head and saw them.

"On my I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know that you and Inuyasha were having a make out fest in here." Sango said laughing at how their faces looked. "Sango! What are you doing here?!" Kagome screamed at her. "I could ask you the same question." Sango said. "But if you must know I came here to tell you that Miroku and I have decided to start dating even though we only have known each other for a day." Sango said with delight. Then Kagome started laughing and Sango looked at her best friend funny. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Wow the same thing happened with Inuyasha and I and you ran in on us." Kagome smiled. Sango looked in disbelief. "You're serious?" She asked. "Yes, this is weird." Kagome said. "Well any ways were off to dinner." Sango said dragging Miroku behind her. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome. "Now where were we?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Their lips touch and Inuyasha licked the bottom of her lip and Kagome opened her mouth and he explored every inch he could, until they pulled apart for air.

"Wow." Kagome said. Inuyasha just smiled. "What?" He asked. "You're a damn good kisser." She said blushing. He laughed. "You are as well. Now lets go to that club you wanted to go to." He said. She nodded and they left.

(A/N: I know they rushed into their relationships but they will work out. This is my first fic so be nice. Give me at least 4 reviews before I post the next chapter.)


	3. Kouga vs Inuyasha

_**Hey u guys hope you like the story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here's the third chapter. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter3: Kouga vs. Inuyasha**_

That night Sango didn't get home until about 2 a.m. and Inuyasha left at around 12 midnight. Kagome was asleep when Sango walked through the door. "I hope that Kagome doesn't here me." Sango thought as she rummaged through the dark to find the light switch. When she found it she flicked it on to see bottles all over the floor. "My god what did they do in here?" She said to herself.

She quickly put her stuff down and walked into the room Kagome was in. She slipped off her cloths and slipped in next to Kagome. Then she fell asleep thinking about the wonderful time that she had with Miroku.

**Next morning**

The next morning the alarm clock went off. Kagome picked it up and threw it against the wall and sat up. "Damn alarm clock. It's to fucking early." Kagome said rolling out of bed and shuffling into the bathroom. Kagome woke herself up by splashing some cold water on her face. After that she picked out a pair of blue jean pants that tied on the side and a black shirt that said can't touch this. She then fixed her hair and came out of the bathroom to see that Sango wasn't there.

"Mmm I wonder where she went." Kagome thought. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen to see it was a mess. "Damn I forgot about the beer bottles." Kagome mentally kicked herself for leaving them out. She quickly cleaned that up and grabbed her car keys. Just as she was about to leave there was a knock on the door. She ran over to the door to see Inuyasha there. "Good morning." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Good morning to you to," Kagome said with a smile as well. "We walking today or what?" He asked her. "Nope we're taken my car." She said winking at him. He smiled and followed her out to her new BMW silver convertible. They got in and she started the engine and turned on the radio and turned it up. They were listening to lill'John and the Eastside boys. Inuyasha looked at her with a weird look. She looked at him with an evil smile. Kagome then threw the car in reverse and then put in drive and sped off. While driving she turned down the music and looked at Inuyasha. "What?" He asked with a curious look on his face. "Do you wanna skip school today?" She said evilly. He looked at her surprised that this "A" student wanted to skip school. "Sure where do you wanna go?" He asked Lets go to the park, I haven't been there yet." She said still looking at the road. "Ok then take this turn right here." He said pointing to his right. Kagome turned and followed his directions until they came to a beautiful park that had a lake and everything.

"Wow this is beautiful!" She said astonished with the view. "I know." He said looking at her enthusiasm. To him it looked like when a little kid just got candy. He smiled mentally at himself. Little did they know that Kouga was taking a stroll in the park. He was mad at the fact that Inuyasha told him off when he was trying to get together with the new girl.

"Ok lets go walk, then we can go back to my place and I will make you lunch." He said laughing. "Ok." She smiled and got out and they walked over to the other side of the road. While walking Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, she was startled by this but went along with it. They walked all the way around the glimmering pond. Once fully around they sat on the nearest bench looking at all the ducks and wildlife that was there.

"This is so nice, I wish I could come her often. "We can come here everyday if you want." He said looking at her. "That would be nice." She said trying to hide her blush. Just as they finished talking Kouga saw them and walked up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here mutt face?" Kouga said not even noticing Kagome. Inuyasha turned to see who was calling him names, when he turned and saw who it was he immediately stood up in front of Kagome. "Get lost wolf pup." Inuyasha growled. "I said what the hell are you doing here?" He said back. Then Kagome stood up. "He's here with me now get lost you mangy mutt!" She yelled. Then he looked at her and noticed it was the new girl from school. "Why are you here with this useless half breed?" He asked "We decided to cut school and go on a date. Now if you will excuse us we'll be leaving now." Kagome said. As she turned Kouga grabbed her arm. Inuyasha let out a fierce growl. "Owe let me go you bastard!" Kagome screamed.

"Not a chance bitch, your pretty and I'm gonna make you mine." He said with an evil laugh. "Not on your life pal, she's mine now let her go." Inuyasha growled back. Kouga only waved it off. Inuyasha lunged at him but stopped when he put Kagome in the way of his punch. "You wimpy wolf, why do you hide behind Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Because I knew that you wouldn't hit her." He said with a laugh.

While they were arguing Kagome was using her other hand and feeling around in her pocket for her small dagger she carried with her every where just incases like this. She finally found it and stabbed him in the arm. He screamed in pain and let her go, and then Inuyasha and Kagome ran to her car.

When they got in the locked the doors and Kagome started the car. As she was pulling off she could see that Kouga was coming at them so she hit the gas and left.

**(A/n: How was that? I hope that was ok for you fanfic lovers. Love those cliff hangers. I would like to get at least 5 more reviews before I write another chapter. And please give me some ideas on the next chapter. Thanks."**


	4. Lunch Date

**_Chapter 4: Lunch Date_**

"That was close." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Yeah to close for me. So what do you want to do now?" She asked looked at him. "We could go back to my place for some lunch." He suggested. "Alright sounds good to me. Just tell me how to get there." She said smiling at him. So he told her the directions on how to get there and about 10 minutes later they pulled into his driveway.

When they stepped out of the car Kagome looked at the house in awe. "Wow this is a nice house." She said still gawking at it. Inuyasha mentally smiled at himself. "Yeah my brother and I inherited our parents fortune when they passed away last year." He said. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." She said trying to be sympathetic. "It's ok, so lets go in." He said leading the way. "Is your brother home?" She asked him getting kind of nervous. "No he's out of town for the week in America." He said smiling. "So I have the house all to myself." He said. "Wow." Was all she could say.

So he led her inside his huge house and led her to his living room where there was a big screen T.V. and an entertainment center. "This is our living room, you can sit here while I go get my cooks to make us something." He said turning to leave. She only nodded and sat on the sofa. About 20 minutes late Inuyasha came back in with two plates of Spaghetti. "Wow this looks great." She said sitting up on the couch. "Sorry it took so long, it looks as if the servants and everyone has taken the week off as well. So I made lunch." He said setting the two plates down. "I hope you like white wine." He said pulling out a bottle of wine. "Inuyasha we're not old enough to drink." She said surprised. "I know but my brother lets me have a little if I want some. Would you like a glass?" He asked her. "Sure why not." She said smiling and holding up her glass as he filled it half way.

After eating Kagome laid back and put her head on Inuyasha's lap and he looked at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked. She started laughing. "No, your just so cute with those dog ears." She said smiling at him once again. "You think there cute hu?" He said giving a mischievous smiled. He then grabbed Kagome and moved himself to where he was straddling her hips and pinned her arms above her. "Yeah there cute and so are you." She said returning the same smile. By now there faces were inches apart. Inuyasha slowly moved and pressed his lips on hers hoping she would return the kiss. Not only did she return the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He then moved from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck nipping it slightly. He was then stopped, he leaned up and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"What's the matter? He asked her. "Are you sure we're not moving to fast?" She asked him. "If you don't want to do this I will stop." He said smiling at her. " I know you want this as much as I do I can smell it all over you." He said with a smirk. She smiled back and leaned up and kissed him. He then slowly laid her back down while slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He then removed the shirt and tossed it onto the floor, she was now only wearing her black lace bra and her green school skirt. Kagome then took off Inuyasha shirt and tossed it over the couch as well. He trailed kissed down her neck and into the valley of her breast which made her moan in a slight pleasure. While doing this he had one clawed hand under her skirt stroking her thigh.

He kissed every inch of her upper body but was getting frustrated with the bra so he quickly unsnapped it and tossed it off to the side exposing her perfectly round breasts to him. He looked at her hungrily; he then kissed her while massaging her right breast. "Inuyasha…" She moaned. He then slipped off his pants and her skirt. He was left in his boxers and her in her bikini underwear. Kagome then sat up on her knees and kissed Inuyasha passionately, her hands wondered down to his sides as she slipped off the boxers and threw them behind her. He just took a clawed finger and sliced the two sides or her underwear and they feel to the ground.

Now they were both fully naked. He looked at her and she looked at him with a look of love no one could describe. He then placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to him. "Kagome are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. She nodded. Then with that said he kissed her slowly and laid her back on the couch. First he thought that he might have a little fun just to get things in the mood. So he took 2 fingers and slowly inserted them into her wet, warm womanhood making her gasp. He slowly moved them in and out making her moans a little more louder. Then he slowly added another and went in and out very slowly. She arched her back and moaned his name. "Inuyasha… please… ah…" She panted.

He then thought that was enough torture and removed his fingers. He was now straddling her hips again. "This might hurt a little." He said. She nodded.

**Sorry guys had to put a cliffy in there. If you want to know what happens next please send reviews. The next chapter will have nothing but lemons. So if u like lemons please send reviews.**


	5. Kagome Meets Sesshomaru

**Chapter5: Kagome Meets Sesshomaru**

Kagome looked Into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. "It's alright go ahead." She said. He smiled back at her and leaned down and kissed her while entering her for the first time. She gasped in pain and shut her eyes. Inuyasha didn't want her to feel pain he felt bad that it was hurting her. So he stopped moving so she could get used to the feeling.

Kagome then started to get a warm feeling and it didn't hurt as much. "Ok.. you can go faster." She said still closing her eyes. Inuyasha pushed in and out of her while trailing kisses along her neck and lips.

After about 10 minutes of that Kagome and Inuyasha panted wildly as he thrust into her at an unnatural speed. "In..Inuyasha...!" Kagome panted as her body bucked uncontrollably under him. Then he could no longer hold his seed and released it all into Kagome. Then he collapsed right on top of her out of breath.

"Th.. That was... the... Most incredible thing ever." Inuyasha managed to choke out. Kagome only smiled. "How was it?" Inuyasha said looking up at her. "You were wonderful. It didn't hurt for that long. That is the best feeling I think I have ever felt." She said. He smiled and laid his head back down on her stomach and closed his eyes.

Kagome then moved out from under him and got up and got her cloths on. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "Getting dressed. Lets go and get some dinner." She said smiling at him. "Alright." He said getting up and getting dressed as well. Then they left. As Kagome drove she turned on the music and put down her top on the car. "Hope you don't mind rap." She said. "No not at all." He said looking back at her. She then put in Kanye West and turned up the music really loud and bobbed her head to the music.

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked him turning down the music so she could hear him. "Lets get some chine's and bring it back to my place and eat." He said. "Alright." She said. "Um.. Kagome? Would you like to stay the night at my place tonight?" Inuyasha asked nervously. Kagome looked at him and smiled and nodded. "Sure we can do a sleep over thing if you want. We can get Miroku and Sango here." She said smiling. "Alright sounds good to me." He said smiling back.

"Let me call Sango and ask her." She said picking up her cell phone and dialed the number.

**With Sango and Miroku.**

They were sitting on Miroku's couch making out when Sango's cell phone went off. "Sorry babe it's Kagome hold on." She said answering the phone. "It's ok take you time." He said. "Hello?" Sango said. "Sango it's Kagome, I was just wanting to let you know that there is a sleep over at Inuyasha's place if you and Miroku want to come." She said. "Really? Alright we'll be there. What time do you want us there?" She asked. "Uh.. In about and hour." Kagome said. "Alright we'll be there. Now if you'll excuse me you interrupted me in the middle of a vary important conversation with Miroku." Sango stated. "Yeah if the conversation involved making out." Kagome laughed and hung up the phone. "Oh I'll get you Kagome." She said hanging up the phone. She then went back to making out with Miroku.

**Back with us**

They got the food and went back to Inuyasha's house and enjoyed their dinner while talking. "I had fun today but to bad we have to go back to school tomorrow." Kagome said with a sigh. "Yeah." Inuyasha agreed with her. "Not to mention that damn wolf guy." Kagome bit out. "Don't worry I won't let him bother you." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and putting down his chop sticks. "Just to make sure I have been trained in the art of self defense and will kick his sorry ass if he tries anything." Kagome said. "God don't for get about Kikiyo. She's got the ever lasting hate on you because your my girlfriend." Inuyasha said. "Why in the world would she keep trying to get you if you don't like her?" Kagome asked.

"Well to tell you the truth we did date 2 years ago in 9th grade. But things got to the point where every thing was her way or no way. So I was like no way this is going on any more and I left her." He said bluntly. "Oh." Kagome said.

Then about 30 minutes later Sango and Miroku arrived. Inuyasha showed them into the living room where Kagome was already sitting and watching T.V. "Hey girl what have you and mister right been up to today?" Sango asked her best friend. "Nothing much. We had lunch and dinner together that was about it." Kagome said leaving out the minor detail of her and Inuyasha and their intament moment. "Oh, sounds fun. so what are we doing tonight?" She asked. "We are going to watch some of the most scariest movies ever made." Kagome said.

"Kagome you know I hate scary movies." Sango wined. "You always have Miroku to hold onto." Kagome said nudging her. Sango then grabbed a pillow and hit Kagome in the face. "Hey! No fair I wasn't ready!" Kagome yelled. "Well got to be faster." Sango said back. Kagome then took another pillow off the couch and hit Sango in the face and laughed. Then it turned into a big pillow fight.

The guys were talking in the hall when they heard the screaming and laughing and walked in to see what all the noise was about. Before Anyone of them could say anything the girls hit them in the face. "Hey!" They both said. "You guys are to slow." Kagome said looking at Sango and nodded. She then jumped out behind them and whacked them on the head with the pillow. "Yeah!" She yelled. "You think we're to slow hu?" Inuyasha grinned. "Uh oh. Run Sango run!" Kagome yelled and they both darted off in different directions.

"You go look for Sango and I will go look for Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling. Miroku nodded and went off in Sango's direction.

Kagome ran up stairs and into a bed room and hid in the closet only to see it was Inuyasha's. "Fuck!" She mentally kicked herself for hiding in the most common place where he would look. Inuyasha sniffed the air and followed her sent to his bed room. Kagome held her mouth shut to keep him from hearing her breath, but she didn't know that he could sense her in his closet.

"Kagome where are you?" He teased knowing full well where she was. He then left the room to make it seem like he didn't know. She looked down and sighed in relief but was startled when the door opened and someone threw her on to the bed laughing.

"You thought I didn't know where you were?" Inuyasha said laughing. "You caught me." Kagome said laughing. "I know I did." He said looking back at her. She then stood up and walked over to him and just looked at him. He then leaned down and kissed her. With his back foot he closed the door and locked it with his free hand. He already knew that Miroku had found Sango and they were doing what they did best.

Inuyasha walked and Kagome walked backwards until she hit the bed which Inuyasha laid her down and continued kissing down her silky skin. His hand drifted under her skirt which he knew she had no under garments on because of earlier. So he stroked her inner thigh and continued kissing her. She then removed his shirt and he removed everything once again.

They were finally fully unclothed and Inuyasha knocked Kagome back and entered her with such force she gasped. She arched her back leaning in for more while panting wildly. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out. This only drove him more. She shook crazily under him screaming his name as he hers. "Oh god Kagome!" He screamed out. He gave one final thrust and pulled out panting trying to get his breath back.

When he did and Kagome hers they got dressed and came down to a waiting Sango and Miroku. "Have fun?" Miroku asked with an evil grin. Inuyasha then hit him over the head. "Lets just watch the movies." He said.

So they put in the first one but ended up falling asleep through it.

**Next morning**

The next morning Kagome woke up to see there was a blanket on Inuyasha and her. She was laying on his lap while he had his head on the back side of the couch. She slowly got up and went into the kitchen to get some water when she saw someone at the table reading the news paper. He then looked up at her.

"Oh Good morning. I'm Sesshomaru Inuyasha's Half brother. And you are?" He asked kindly. "I'm Kagome Inuyasha's girlfriend. Nice to meet you. I thought you were gone all week?" Kagome said. "I was able to get off early. Well it was nice to meet you but I must be off to work. I hope to talk to you later." He said smiling at her as he walked out the door.

**Ok guys how was that? Was that a good chapter or what? I'll update as soon as possible.**


	6. Sick?

**_Chapter6: Sick?_**

It had now been two weeks since Kagome and Sango had that sleep over at Inuyasha's and Kagome meeting his brother. It was now a Monday morning and Inuyasha walked over to Sango and Kagome's apartment with Miroku. "So what are you and Kagome doing after school today?" Asked Miroku. "I think I'm just taking her back to my place for some dinner. Sesshomerru's out of town again." Inuyasha said as they reached the door. When they knocked both girls were ready for school and walked out with them.

"Good morning babe." Inuyasha said to Kagome. She blushed a little but said good morning. She had had a bad night the night before. She kept tossing and turning and sweating. That morning she felt very nauseated but didn't say anything to anyone. On the way to school Sango wanted to ask her about it. "Kagome are you alright? You were having a bad night last night." Sango asked as both guys turned and looked at her. "Yes I am fine must have been something I ate or something." She said not wanting anyone to get to suspicious. "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Sango asked. "Yes I am fine. If it gets any worse later I'll leave school and come home." Kagome said and kept walking to school.

When they reached the school they walked in and went there separate ways. Inuyasha and Kagome had all classes together and Miroku and Sango had the same classes but they all met up at lunch. In first period Kagome was not feeling well still. She leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder until the bell rang and everyone started piling into the class room before they were late. Then the teacher came in and started class. Kagome was trying to stay awake and not throw up in the processes.

About mid way through the class the teacher finally noticed Kagome and saw how sick she looked. "Miss. Hegarashi could I please see you outside?" Mrs. Rain had said. Kagome got up wearily and walked outside to Mrs. Rain. "Yes Ma'am?" Kagome said. "Kagome you don't look so well are you alright?" Mrs. Rain said. "I didn't sleep very well last night, and my stomach had been bothering me." Kagome said. "Do you want to leave?" Mrs. Rain said. "Uh..." But Kagome didn't answer that because she passed out. Before she feel Mrs. Rain caught her.

By this time all the students were watching out the window except Inuyasha until some one started screaming. "Oh my god she fainted!" One of Kagome's friends yelled. Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and ran out the door to see Kagome laying there in Mrs. Rain's arms. "Inuyasha go get help now!" She commanded him. He nodded and took off to the office and ran right passed Kouga.

"Hey dog shit what's the hurry?" He yelled after Inuyasha. "Piss off wolf pup nows not the time." He glared back and finally got to the office. "I need help now!" Inuyasha started yelling. "What's the meaning of this!" Mr. Ucasha said. "My girlfriend just passed out on the floor. We need an ambulance now!" Inuyasha started panicking. "What room son?" Mr. Ucasha said. "Room 214 Mrs. Rain's room." He said trying to hurry. Then after that he and some office people ran back to her.

"Well?" Mrs. Rain said. "There getting an ambulance now. Let me see her." Inuyasha said. Mrs. Rain then handed her over to Inuyasha who cradled her and growled at anyone who came to close. That was when Kikiyo and her friends walked by.

"Well look who it is. What happened to her honey?" Kikiyo hissed. "Stay away from us and it's none or your business." Inuyasha seethed. "She doesn't look so well, better do something fast." She laughed and walked away. That was when the paramedics arrived and pushed Inuyasha away from her so they could start an IV and give her some oxygen. "Alright guys lets get to the hospital." One of the paramedics said and they wheeled her out of the school.

Inuyasha just stood there. "Mrs. Rain I'm leaving." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha there's nothing you can do." She said to him. "She's my girlfriend and I am going to be by her side." He said and ran out of the school and down to his house to get his car.

When he got there he saw his brother getting out of his car. "Inuyasha what are you doing out of school?" Sesshomerru said. "No time to explain I have to get to the hospital now!" Inuyasha said jumping into his car. "What's the hurry is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. "Look Kagome was just rushed to the hospital. She passed out in the hallway and I need to get there and see what happened. Do you want to come?" Inuyasha asked. He nodded and got into the car and Inuyasha sped to the hospital.

They got out and rushed in. When they got in they went to the front desk. "Miss I need to know where the paramedics just rushed my girlfriend in." Inuyasha said out of breath. "What is her name please?" The nurse asked. "Kagome Hegarashi." He said. "She's in room 217, but you'll have to wait until someone comes to talk to you. They are still checking her over to see what caused her black out." The nurse said.

They both nodded and went to sit in the waiting room. As time went by Inuyasha feel asleep as did Sesshomerru. Then about 4 hours later a doctor came out. "Who is here to see Miss. Hegarashi?" The doctor said. With that Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he looked at the doctor. "We are doc." Inuyasha said standing up as his brother was. "Alright, right this way. My name is Dr.Keyba." Dr.Keyba said. "What's wrong with my girlfriend?" Inuyasha said. "So your the boyfriend alright then. I think it's best we come in here and sit and talk. And who is this with you?" Dr. Keyba asked. "This is my brother Sesshomerru." He nodded.

They then walked into a room where it was only them and they all walked in and sat down. "Inuyasha right?" Dr.Keyba said. He nodded. "How long have you and Miss. Hegarashi been seeing eachother?" Dr. Keyba asked. "About a month, when can I see her I need to know if she is alright." Inuyasha said getting impatient. "I can assure you she is fine." Dr.Keyba said. Sesshomerru and Inuyasha both looked at eachother and sighed in relief. Then Sesshomerru stood up. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have to catch a flight to New York in about an hour. I'll only be gone a couple of days. Feel free to bring Kagome over if you want. I'll see you in a few days." Sesshomerru said and walked out.

"What does your brother do?" Dr.Keyba asked. "He traveling doctor but instead of moving us around all the time I just have the house to myself most of the time while he goes around the world and works. If it wasn't for him and our family fortune then we wouldn't have any where to live." Inuyasha said. The doctor nodded. "Ok what I am about to tell you Inuyasha might shock you but Kagome is not sick." Dr.Keyba said. "Well if she's not sick then what?" Inuyasha said. The doctor smiled. "She's pregnant Inuyasha." Dr. Keyba said.

With that Inuyasha's eyes went wide and mouth open. "How old are you and Miss.Hegarashi?" Dr.Keyba asked. "We're both 18. How many is she going to have exactly?" Inuyasha asked still shocked. "I think only one." Dr.Keyba said. Inuyasha could only nod. "Congratulations, come I'll show you to her room so you two can be alone." He said leading Inuyasha out to the hallway.

**Ok how was that? How will Kagome react when she finds out. She's still out from all the meds they gave her but she'll wake in the next chapter and the doctor tells her. How will she react and what will Inuyasha do to comfort her. And what's this Kouga is there... there is gonna be some major problems here. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Will You stay by my side

**_Chapter7:Will you stay by my side?_**

Dr.Keyba lead Inuyasha down the hall and into a dark room where Kagome lay asleep from all the sedatives the doctors gave her to keep her comfortable. "How long will she be asleep for?" Inuyasha asked looking at the sleeping beauty that lay before him. "In about an hour or so. Call me when she wakes up so we can check her blood pressure and stuff like that." Dr.Keyba said walking out of the room.

Inuyasha then turn to Kagome and looked at her sleeping form. "We're going to have a baby Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling. He felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world to be having a baby by Kagome who was the only one he ever made a move on so fast. He knew Kagome was the one for him when they first met and he was happy that they did do things a little fast. He knew that he was going to make her his forever.

He walked over and sat down in a chair and looked at her for the longest time. Then he started drifting to sleep.

**Back at school**

Back at school Sango and Miroku were sitting in the lunch room waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha but they never showed up. "What's taking them so long?" Miroku asked. "Maybe Inuyasha took Kagome home." Sango said. But her thoughts were interrupted when she head a near by conversation. "Did you hear.. Kagome Hegarashi passed out in 1st period today in Mrs. Rain's class room. Then the paramedics came and took her away." One girl said. "Yeah then her boyfriend ran off after them." Another one said.

Sango got up and walked over to the girls. "What did you just say?" She said looking worried. "Kagome Hegarashi was rushed to the hospital for fainting." The girl said to Sango. "Oh no. Come on Miroku we're leaving." Sango said dragging him out of the cafeteria. They then went to the front office and signed out and left in Sango's car. "We have to get to the hospital fast. Where is it?" She asked Miroku. "Turn here and got straight down and make another left and it's on your right." Miroku said. So Sango did that and she found the hospital and finally found a parking spot after 15 minutes.

**Back in hospital room**

Kagome started to stir and look around. She felt a little sick but continued to look around. "Where am I?" She asked herself aloud. She could then hear the slow steady sounds of the heart rate monitor and Inuyasha's breathing. She then realized she was in the hospital. "What am I doing here?" She asked again.

Inuyasha then heard her moving around and opened his eyes to see her looking at him. "What am I doing here?" She asked him. "You passed out in Mrs. Rain's class they called the ambulance. I skipped school and followed them here." He said looking back at her. "Do they know what's wrong with me?" She asked. "Yeah hold on a second honey." He said while pushing a button that called the doctor in.

Then Dr.Keyba walked in. "Ah I see your awake how do you feel?" Dr. Keyba asked. "A little sick but ok." She said. "Hey doc could I see you out side for a second?" Inuyasha said. The doctor nodded and followed him out. "I have to use the restroom so could you tell Kagome what's going on?" He asked him. "Sure I'll do that." Dr.Keyba said walking back into the room while Inuyasha went to the bathroom.

"Miss. Hegarashi do you love Inuyasha?" Dr.Keyba said. "Of course with everything I have." Kagome answered. "Thats good." He said. "What's wrong with me doctor?" She said. "Well Kagome your pregnant, your about 2 1/2 weeks." Dr.Keyba said. Kagome only sat there. She then started to cry. "What's the matter child?" Dr.Keyba asked. "What if Inuyasha leaves me because of this. I don't have the means to take care of a child and myself." Kagome said getting really upset. "Please child calm down it's not good for the baby. Plus I am sure Inuyasha won't leave you. You both love each other very much." Dr. Keyba said but decided to walk out and leave her to herself.

When he walked out Inuyasha was about to open the door. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "She's upset and thinks you will leave her because she is pregnant." Dr. Keyba said. "I won't leave her. It's my child and I will help raise it." Inuyasha said. "Well don't tell that to me tell that to her." Dr. Keyba said. He smiled and walked away. Inuyasha then walked into the room. Kagome wiped away her tears and looked at Inuyasha. "You already know don't you?" She said still sniffling. He nodded but walked over to her and put his hand under her chin.

"I love you Kagome and no matter what I will always be by your side. I will help raise our child and you." He said looking at her in the eye. "What?" She said. "Kagome move in with Sesshomerru and I. He won't mind plus he's going to be an uncle any way." Inuyasha said. "But what about Sango?" Kagome said. "I could by an apartment for her and Miroku to live in and all they'd have to do is pay for food and electric." He said. "You would do that for them?" Kagome said looking shocked. "Of course as long as it makes you happy." Inuyasha said smiling.

Then all of a sudden the door flung open and Sango rushed over to Kagome's side pushing Inuyasha out of the way. "Hey!" He said. "Oh my god Kagome are you alright! I didn't even know they took you to the hospital. I didn't know until lunch when some girls were talking about it." Sango said. "I'm fine Sango really." Kagome said. "Are you sure I mean you didn't look so hot this morning." Miroku said. "Yes I am fine." Kagome said. She really didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant except them.

"Guys I'll tell you what's wrong with me if you promise not to tell anyone." Kagome said looking at them very sternly. "We promise." they both said. "Ok Inuyasha and I are going to have a baby." Kagome said. Sango looked at Kagome and then passed out on the floor out of pure excitement. "SANGO!" Everyone yelled.

She then came around and looked at Kagome. "Kagome are you sure your ready for that kind of commitment?" Sango said. "Yes I was beginning to lack in school anyway. I know that Inuyasha can take care of me and our baby and me not have to work." Kagome said. "Well if your sure then I'll back you no matter what. Your my best friend in the whole wide world." She said hugging Kagome. "Please don't tell anyone." She said.

"Tell anyone what?" A voice said from behind everyone. They all turned to see Kouga standing there with flowers in his hands. "What do you want Kouga?" Inuyasha growled. "I am just here to give Kagome these flowers. Besides I can't leave my future mate alone with a bunch of idiots." He said pissing Inuyasha off, but Kagome stopped him from doing anything. "Kouga I am not your future mate. Inuyasha and I are already planning our wedding." Kagome said smiling as Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders. "What? What does that dog shit have that I don't?" Kouga asked. "For starters he's got the looks, the attitude, and the money. But to me the money doesn't matter. I love him for him and nothing more unlike that bitch who is behind the door as we speak. Come out Kikiyo." Kagome growled.

"Well Kagome It seems that you have managed to steal my man and dignity but you will pay." She said. "Kikiyo dearest." Inuyasha said catching everyone's attention and making Kikiyo think that he liked her and not Kagome. "Yes honey?" She said with hopefulness. "Get lost and never come around me and my mate again." He said smiling and kissing Kagome's cheek. She fumed with anger and stormed out of the room along with Kouga.

"Man I really think that they would be a good match for each other." Sango said laughing. Just then Dr.Keyba walked in with some papers. "Here you are Inuyasha, these are Kagome's release forms. She is to take it easy through the pregnancy this baby will develop faster as you know already." Dr.Keyba said. "Why's that?" Kagome asked. "Because honey I am half demon that's why I have the ears, and when a half demon or full demon mate the baby usually develops faster then a normal baby." Inuyasha said. "Oh. So thats why I am having morning sickness this early?" Kagome said. "yes that is correct." Dr. Keyba said.

So Inuyasha signed all the papers and Kagome was let out of the hospital. Inuyasha took Kagome back to his place and put her in his room on her bed. "Rest babe, I'll make us some lunch and then we'll watch some movies in my room." Inuyasha said placing a kiss on her forehead and walking back down stairs.

While down stairs the phone rang and Inuyasha answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Inuyasha it's Sesshomerru, how is everything going?" Sesshomerru said. "It's going fine how's everything in New York?" Inuyasha said. "It's bloody cold and it's snowing. So what was wrong with Kagome?" He said. "Oh that well.. She's pregnant Sesshomerru your going to be an uncle." Inuyasha said. There was silence at first but then he spoke. " Inuyasha are you sure you are ready for such a big responsibility?" He asked him. "I am willing and ready brother. I love her and I will do anything and everything for both of them." He said while trying to cook lunch as well. "Well if your sure then alright Congratulations." He said. "Thank you. She's moving in with us." Inuyasha said. "Wh.. what? No way." He said. "But Sesshomerru she has no where to go and no wife of mine thats pregnant with my kid is going to live in some cramped apartment with a damn perverted monk." He stated. "Sango's boyfriend lives with her too?" He asked. "Yes. Plus she's stuck on the couch every night." He said. "Alright fine I hope you know what your doing little brother." Sesshomerru stated. "I do, now if you'll excuse me I have some lunch to finish." He said. "Alright I'll be home on Friday." Sesshomerru said. "Alright see you then bye." Inuyasha said. "Bye." Sesshomerru said.

After he hung up the phone Inuyasha had two bowls of raman ready with a few strips of chicken on top. He then took the two bowls up stairs to see Kagome asleep. He smiled and set her bowl down on the night stand while he sat down next to her and at his while watching t.v.

**What will happen? Will Kagome's Secret be revealed by accident? What are Kouga's reactions? And is this the perfect thing for Kikiyo's revenge? Lots of fighting in the next chapter.**


	8. Troubled Mind

**_Chapter8: Troubled Mind_**

The next morning Inuyasha got up and took a shower and then went to wake Kagome up. "Kagome? It's time to get up." He said shacking her a little. She mumbled something and rolled over. He smiled and then took the covers off, she took her hand and tried to search for the covers but when she didn't find them she opened her eyes. "Time to get up sleepy head." Inuyasha said holding the covers. "Hey but I am tired." She pouted. He thought it was cute and smiled. "Get dressed babe, we'll take my car this morning." He said smiling. "Ok." She said getting out of bed and walked into his bathroom to take a quick shower.

After the shower she dressed and walked down stairs to see a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of orange juice sitting at the table. "Is this for me?" She asked looking at Inuyasha who was fixing his plate. "Yep." He said taking his plate and sitting down across from her. "Thanks." She said sitting down. He smiled and started inhaling his food. She looked at him in amazement, she only ate half because when she saw that it kind of made her feel a little sick, plus the baby was making her have a mild case of morning sickness.

After breakfast Kagome got her things for school and met Inuyasha out at the car. "Ready to go?" He asked her while unlocking the doors to his car. "Yes." She said and got in. They then drove to school and got there like 5 minutes later. They got out and headed for their first period when all of a sudden Kagome felt sick. "Uh oh." Kagome said. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "I feel sick, I think it's the baby." Kagome said holding her mouth and sprinted to the bathroom where she threw all her breakfast up.

Outside Inuyasha was waiting for her when Sango saw him waiting by the door. "Inuyasha why are you waiting outside the girls bathroom?" She asked. "Oh hi Sango Kagome's got morning sickness." He said. "Oh my I'll go in and check on her." She said walking into the bathroom. "Morning sickness, at this stage?" Miroku asked. "Yeah remember I am half demon so she develops faster." Inuyasha said. "oh yeah thats right." Miroku said.

In the bathroom Sango walked in. "Kagome?" She asked. "Uh.. in here." She said unlocking the door for Sango. Sango walked in to see her best friend leaned over the toilet. "Kagome are you ok?" She asked helping her to her feet. "Yeah just a little morning sickness thats all." She said walking over to the sink.

Outside Inuyasha and Miroku were talking. "Alright I am going to get to first period and tell the teacher Kagome will late because of you know what. Don't tell anyone or you'll be in a world of hurt." Inuyasha said holding up a fist. "Don't worry I won't say anything." Miroku said waving his hands in the air. Then Inuyasha walked off. While Miroku was waiting he saw a couple of cute girls walk around the corner to get a drink of water. So he thought he would walk over and pretend he was getting water as well.

Right as he left Kouga came by to his locker which was right next to the girls bathroom when he heard Sango and Kagome talking. He decided to listen and see what they were talking about.

In the bathroom Kagome washed her face to wake her up a little. "How many weeks are you again?" Sango asked. "I believe 2 1/2 weeks. Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" She asked Sango. "I don't know I think it might be a boy, I mean I always heard that boys are the only one's that give you morning sickness." Sango said laughing. "If it's a boy Inuyasha will be so happy." Kagome said while rolling her eyes. They both laughed.

Back out in the hall way Kouga couldn't believe his ears Kagome was pregnant with Inuyasha's pup. "Why that filthy mutt, he will pay for taking my mate." Kouga growled while walking away. Then Kagome and Sango came out right as the bell rang. "Well better get to class and find the perve see you at lunch Kagome." Sango said. "Alright." She said walking the other direction.

As Kagome walked to her first period someone covered her mouth and hit her on the head causing her to pass out. The last thing she heard was an evil tone saying, "He will pay." Then she went blank.

Back in class Inuyasha looked at the clock and it said it was 10 after, he knew something was up because she wasn't sick, just had some morning sickness. That was when he saw Kouga walk in late. "And why the hell are you late?" Inuyasha asked him. "Had to take care of some business, I need to talk to you later mutt face." He said. "What did you do with Kagome, I can smell her all over you." Inuyasha seethed. "She is safe for now." He said smiling. "Lets bring this outside now." He said grabbing his shirt and dragging him out of the class. (If anyone wants to know they have a substitute teacher)

"Ok we do this the easy way or the hard way, she doesn't need to be put under stress." He said growling. "Don't worry she's comfortable for now, now answer me this mutt face, why the hell did you get her pregnant when she's my mate?" He asked growling back. "She's my mate, she has no intention on ever wanting to be with you." He said. "Now get out of my way." He said pushing him to the side and started sniffing Kagome out. Kouga was just standing there with his mouth wide open.

Inuyasha turned down a hallway where her sent was getting stronger, he came upon a door and her sent was all over it. He looked up and it said the janitors closet. "That damn runt." He cursed and opened the door and there laying on the floor out cold was Kagome. Inuyasha ran over to her and lifted her head. "Kagome baby what happened? Wake up!" He said shaking her a little. She groaned but opened her eyes. "Owe my damn head hurts." She said rubbing it. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her. "I think so but who hit me?" She asked. "That would be Kouga. He found out you were pregnant." He said. "Damn he must have been listening to Sango and I talking before we came out of the bathroom." She said still rubbing her head.

"It's ok, now I'm taking you home so you can relax. It looks like he hit you pretty hard your bleeding." He said picking her up and walking to the office. When he walked in Mr. Ucasha saw them. "Oh my what happened Inuyasha?" He asked. "You might want to expel Kouga he hit Kagome over the head and put her in the janitors closet." He said frowning. "Why would he do such a thing?" He asked. Inuyasha put Kagome down and she looked at him. "I knew this would come out sooner or later, but better it be sooner. You see Mr. Ucasha Inuyasha and I are expecting." She said smiling and placing a hand on her stomach as well as Inuyasha. All the staff looked up. "Well, wow I didn't expect that." He said. "Kouga has this big thing for me but I am Inuyasha's wife to be and Kouga is having a hard time understanding that. I don't want him around me for fear he might hurt the baby." She said holding Inuyasha's hand. "Alright Miss. Hegarashi we will see to it that Kouga does not bother you again. You do know after today you guys have Christmas break right?" He asked them. "It's time already?" Inuyasha said. "Yeah you kids have a good holiday, I'll let you two leave early and make sure all the teachers mark you here." He said smiling to them.

"Thank you sir you have a wonderful holiday." Kagome said as they walked out to Inuyasha's car. He helped Kagome into the car and then got in and drove home. On the way he looked over Kagome who looked a little sad. "What's the matter honey?" He asked. She smiled and looked at him. "My mother would have loved a grandchild, she would have killed me if she was alive right now though. I just miss her thats all." She said. "I know something that will cheer you up." He said smiling. He then turned around and drove into town.

"What are we doing in town?" She asked. "You'll see." He said smiling. They then drove up and stopped in front of a jewelry store. They then got out and walked in. "Hey Inuyasha just the guy I needed to see." Said a guy from behind the counter. "Hey Shippo did you get the thing I ordered for Kagome?" He asked. "Yeah I got it, it wasn't easy to find but I got it." He said going over to the counter and picked up a box and handed it to him. "Now will this be cash or credit?" He asked smiling. "Credit." Inuyasha said swiping his card and signing the receipt. "Who is this lovely lady?" Shippo asked looking Kagome up and down. "This is Kagome my fiancee." He said putting an arm around her. "Oh hi Kagome I'm Shippo an old friend of Inuyasha's." He said. "It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Kagome I had this tracked down just for you." He said handing her the box. " What is it?" She asked. "Open it and find out." He said. When she opened it she saw it was a ring with a huge blue diamond in the middle. "Holy shit this thing is big, is it real?" She asked amazed. "Yes it's real silly, this is the rare diamond that some French king bought for his wife. I paid a lot of money just to get it made for you." He said smiling. "Wow thank you." She said hugging him. "your welcome, because thats your wedding band." He said. Kagome just looked at him. "But I haven't even gotten you yours yet." She said.

"It's ok honey we'll get it later, your more important. Now lets get you home so we can clean that nasty cut." He said. "Alright. It was nice meeting you Shippo." She said. "Anytime." He said. "Thanks Shippo I'll see you later, have a nice holiday." Inuyasha said. "You to man." He said. Then they left and went back to Inuyasha's place, but when they got there they saw an angry Sango standing outside with Miroku.

"Uh.. Hey Sango what's the matter?" Kagome asked. "I caught him looking at some sluts in the hall way. Now where have you been?" She asked. "Well Kouga hit me over the head and put me in the janitors closet and then tried to confront Inuyasha about getting me pregnant." She said. Sango glared at Miroku but looked at Kagome who had a little blood on the side of her face. "Well lets get you inside and then we'll relax a little." Sango said. "Alright." Kagome said.

They then walked into the house and Kagome sat on the couch while Sango went and got a towel and water. The guys sat down with her and talked. "So Kagome do you want Inuyasha and I to kill Kouga?" Miroku asked scooting a little closer to Kagome. "Uh… No thats ok, Inuyasha can take care of him." She said. She then stopped and stiffened up. Inuyasha looked at her. "PERVERT!" Kagome screamed and hit Miroku in the face, she stood up and walked into the kitchen with Sango while Inuyasha chased Miroku around the room. "How dare you touch my mate Miroku you know she's carrying my pup so hands off!" He yelled. "Alright I'm sorry it's this damn hand of mine, it's been cursed." He said. "Your damn head is cursed, do not touch Kagome!" He said.

Back in the kitchen with Kagome and Sango. "What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked. "Your damn boyfriend touched my ass again." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "I'll get him later, I know the best way to torture him." She said evilly. "How is that?" Kagome asked getting interesting. "No sex what so ever until he straightens up." She said smiling. "Oooo ouch, sucks for him, If I didn't give Inuyasha sex then he'd go crazy." Kagome said laughing. "yeah your probably right." Sango said laughing.

Then the guys walked in. "What do you mean your probably right Sango?" Miroku asked. "Oh nothing, just if you don't straighten up then you won't get none." Sango said and walked off. "Damn man, looks like you won't get laid for a while." Inuyasha started to tease. "And if you keep teasing him then you won't get any either." Kagome said smiling and walking off. "Damn." They both said at the same time. "Oh I'll get laid alright, all I have to do is just do what I do best." Inuyasha smiled and ran off after Kagome. Miroku thought for a moment and had a better idea with Sango, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where they were all standing. "Sango I'm sorry can you please forgive me, I was out of line. You know your the only one for me." Miroku said doing his sweet talk. "Do you promise that you won't try and grope other girls?" Sango asked eyeing him. "Of course anything for you." Miroku said. "Alright I forgive you." She said. "Does that mean what I think it means?" He asked with a grin. She nodded.

"Alright Kagome we're gonna go back to the apartment I'll see you later." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand. "I am staying over here tonight, I'll be picking some stuff up from the house later this week." Kagome said leaning on Inuyasha. "What, why?" Sango asked. "I'm moving in with Inuyasha." She said smiling. "But what about me?" She asked with hurt in her voice. "Miroku's moving in with you, and Inuyasha is buying the top apartment for you two, all you have to pay is electric, water and utility." Kagome said smiling. "Really? Inuyasha your buying Miroku and I an apartment?" Sango asked looking at him. "Yeah, if it makes Kagome happy I'll do it." He said placing an arm around her. "Wow thanks, alright Kagome I'll see you later." She said. "Ok your welcome." Kagome said and they left.

"Well I am finally glad they are gone." Kagome said with a sigh. She then put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it a little. "I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy?" Kagome said. "I don't know but I'll be happy with what ever we have." Inuyasha said smiling and walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her and nibbling on her neck. Kagome purred as she leaned into it, while they were caught up in the moment the doorbell rang. "Damnit can't a guy have romantic time with his mate?" Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome went to answer the door.

**Sorry for the cliffy hop you like it. I think in the next chapter Hojo is going to get a rude awakening when he finds out Kagome is pregnant and engaged to be married. Lol maybe possible lemon.**


End file.
